Tu regreso
by Haruno Ayumi
Summary: Sakura ha rehecho su vida al lado de Naruto pero que pasara cuando Sasuke vuelva a Konoha.
1. Aniversario

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta serie pertenecen a Kishimoto :)

REGRESO

Ese dia se cumplían 6 años exactamente. 6 años desde la partida de Sasuke Uchiha. Muchas cosas sucedieron durante ese tiempo, muchas veces ella hubiera querido estar a su lado, salir a buscarlo, pedirle que regresara junto a ella. Pero con el tiempo había aprendido a vivir sin el, a no atormentarse por su partida. Talves por que era más fuerte o por que por que ya no le amaba como antes…

Aunque siempre recordara esa fecha por el Uchiha, hoy también se celebraba otra fecha especial, su primer aniversario con Naruto.

Era sabido por toda la aldea que a Naruto Uzumaki le gustaba Sakura desde que estaban en la academia. Con la partida de Sasuke lo único que tenían era el uno al otro como recuerdo del equipo siete que fueron. Su amistad se profundizo, solo ellos entendían el dolor mutuo. Pasaban dia a dia juntos, Naruto había prometido a Sakura que haría que Sasuke regresara a la aldea pero no pudo cumplir su promesa y Sakura hizo que la rompiera hace mas de 2 años, cuando después de un encuentro con Sasuke, Naruto había regresado muy mal herido.

Hace un año Naruto tomo valor y mientras estaba cenando con Sakura en su apartamento le pregunto si quería ser su novia. Sakura lo vio sorprendida, ella sabia lo que Naruto sentía por ella, pero no estaba segura de lo que ella sentía por Naruto, mucho menos por que el dia que se lo pregunto era el aniversario de la partida del Uchiha… viéndolo a los ojos y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas Sakura asintió torpemente a Naruto, el cual recibió la respuesta con sorpresa y alegría.

Sakura tomo dejo la fotografía en su mesa de noche, en donde aparecia el equipo 7 y después de dar un suspiro se tiro a su cama.

Era algo absurdo lo que tenia con Naruto, toda la aldea sabían que eran novio ya que Naruto lo grito a los cuatro vientos, pero cuando alguien los miraban no podían creer que lo fueran. Su relación a la vista de los demás seguía siendo la misma, dos amigos casi dos hermanos unidos por la partida de un tercero. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se les veian tomados de las manos y nadie los había visto besarse. Vivian juntos, eso si. Pero eso no era sorpresa de nadie ya que desde antes Sakura pasaba mucho tiempo en el apartamento de Naruto.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza ante las ideas que le vinieron a la cabeza pero sabia que solo estando con Naruto podría tener un poco de paz. Escucho el hervir del agua y se apresuro a ir a la cocina. Estaba preparando el almuerzo para ellos, el platillo preferido de Naruto, Ramen.

Naruto corria a toda prisa hacia la oficina de la Hokage, había sido llamado con suma urgencia, sabia que se le haría tarde para su almuerzo con Sakura pero después del mensaje que recibió no tenia duda que dirigirse donde la Hokage era asunto de prioridad.

Para su sorpresa cuando iba a tocar la puerta esta se abrió y Tsunade salía de ella.

-Naruto… .- Le dirigio una mirada que Naruto no supo interpretar.- Shizune dejanos solos.- pidió

-Obachan, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no entramos a su oficina?.- Nunca había tenido una conversación con Tsunade de algo que tuviera que ver con la aldea o con una misión afuera de la oficina de ella.

-Naruto, necesito infórmarte algo antes de que entremos a mi oficia

Naruto la miro seriamente, había adquirido la habilidad de saber cuando alguien le estaba hablando de algo urgente.

-He recibido hace algún tiempo una carta .- Continuo la Godaime.- … una carta de petición de reincorporación a la aldea.

-¿Una carta de reincorporación?...- ¿Pero de…? ¡Sasuke!

-No era un asunto que se pensara de un momento a otro… y después de llegar a un acuerdo….

Naruto no pudo escuchar el resto, sabia que era lo que ella diría, sabia por que estaban hablando fuera de la oficina… Tomo la perilla y abrió lentamente solo para confirmar su sospecha. Dentro de la oficina de la Hokage vio a quien un dia fue su mejor amigo. Ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

_**Este es mi primer fic. Siempre y si es SasuSaku, pero al principio habrá NaruSasku para dificultarle un poco las cosas a Sasuke...**_


	2. Encuentro

Escucho la puerta abrirse lo que le avisaba la llegada de Naruto.

- Naruto… No me digas que se te olvido que te iba preparar el almuerzo por que yo…

- Sakura-chan lo siento… Pero Obachan me mando a llamar con urgencia.

- ¿Paso algo?¿Todo bien?

- Si… es solo unos papeles que no le había entregado… .- Se apuro a mentir Naruto. No podía decirle a Sakura la verdad. No sabia como. Tenia miedo que eso significara el fin de su relación con Sakura. Sabia que muchas cosas hacían cambiado respecto a Sasuke durante este tiempo y durante el año que habían pasado juntos, nunca hablaron de el. Nunca. El no quiso tocar el tema ya que sabia perfectamente Sakura amo a Sasuke durante mucho tiempo y no quería estarle recordando ese sentimiento.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Estas extraño.- Lo interrumpió Sakura de sus pensamientos.

- Claro que no Sakura-chan. Yo… es solo que no quiero comer Ramen.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!...Definitivamente tienes que estar enferma .- apunto la kunoichi , colocando su mano en la frente del ninja buscando por signos de temperatura.

Naruto la miro ofendido y tomo la mano de Sakura que estaba en su frente.

-Es solo que quiero que hagamos algo…especial.

Sakura se sonrojo por la forma en que Naruto la miraba. El azul de sus ojos era diferente.

-Ya es tarde para almorzar. ¿Por que no te invito a cenar al restaurante que me dijiste que te gustaba?

-Pero Naruto ese lugar es carísimo y…

-Sakura-chan hoy es una ocasión especial .- Sabia que Sakura seguiría buscando una excusa, pero antes de que lo hiciera se acerco con ella y la beso. Primero tiernamente y luego de una manera mas demandante.

Sakura se sorprendió de que Naruto la besara asi, habían sido pocas las ocasiones en que Naruto la había besado de una manera apasionada, pero se dejo llevar. Muchas veces cuando Sakura besaba a Naruto de esta manera se sentía culpable, como si no estuviera bien lo que estaba haciendo, sabia que era tonto, después de todo era su novia.

Naruto era cada vez mas exigente necesitaba sentirla suya y la razón por lo que lo necesitaba era por el regreso de Sasuke.

_Flash Back_

_Naruto vio al que fue su mejor amigo, sus ojos no podía creer lo que miraba. Después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto luchar, cuando ya habían perdido la esperanza de que volvería y esta haciendo su vida con Sakura… y precisamente hoy… esto debía ser un sueño… o una pesadilla._

_-Sasu-ke.- Fue lo único que pudo articular Naruto._

_-Hn….- La forma en que Naruto lo recibió si fue una sorpresa, siempre se imagino que se lanzaría a el con un puñetazo y lo insultaría. Que le reclamaría todo y que después de todo lo perdonaría, por que asi era Naruto… era…._

_- ¿Cuándo regresaste a Konoha? .- Naruto tenia preguntas mas importantes que esta pero no sabia como hacerlas._

_-En la madrugada. Tsunade pensó que seria prudente volver a la aldea sin que nadie me viera._

_-Pero tu… Konoha te tiene en el libro bingo…_

_-Eso esta borrado. Al parecer hice favores a Konoha sin querer._

_-¿Favores? _

_-Asesinar a Orochimaru, a un Akatsuki y a… Itachi.- Al decir el nombre de su hermano Sasuke apretó fuertemente sus puños cosa que Naruto no noto._

_- Sasuke… ¿Por qué ahora?.- Naruto estaba mas relajado, dándose cuenta que esto era real._

_-Hn… No tengo que darte explicaciones. No a ti._

_- Creo que después de todo lo que pasamos… Tienes la OBLIGACION de darme explicaciones y muchas._

_Sasuke no esperaba esta reacción del rubio. Era como si no estuviera feliz de verlo. La espera había sido larga y definitivamente muchas cosas habían cambiado._

_-Yo lo siento… Teme. De todo lo que podría ocurrir hoy verte estaba de ultimo en mi lista… en serio. Era más probable que viera una vaca de 4 ojos caer del cielo._

_-Tengo cosas pendientes en Konoha… .- Sasuke le dio la espalda a Naruto.- Pensé que vendrías con Sakura.- Todo el tiempo Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no preguntar por la pelirosa, no es que quisiera que lo recibiera, pero hablar con ella era parte de sus planes._

_-Sakura-chan, esta en casa. Sasuke yo debo irme. Podemos ponernos al día mas tarde yo invito al ramen… Me alegro mucho que hallas regresado-ttebayo. Para sorpresa de Sasuke, Naruto se engancho de su cuello. Sasuke lo vio de reojo y noto su gran sonrisa, se deshizo del agarre de Naruto y le dedico una sonrisa de lado. _

_Naruto salio de la oficina dejando a Sasuke solo. _

_Fin de Flash back_

Sasuke saltaba de techo en techo por todo Konoha, usaba ropa y mascara ANBU. Tsunade le advirtió que nadie podía verlo, todavía no. Seria hasta el día siguiente que Konoha se enteraría de su regreso. Es por eso que la Godaime le facilito otra ropa y una mascara ya que sabia que sabia que no podía retener a Sasuke todo el día encerrado. Sasuke le dejo bien claro a Tsunade que el no estaría presente en la reunión que hiciera no tenia que estarlo y le dijo que se quedaría en su antigua casa. Sasuke no había vuelto solo… junto a el volvía su antiguo equipo. Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin. Les había dicho que podían hacer lo que quisieran, ya no tenían que seguir con el, sin embargo todos decidieron acompañarlo a Konoha. Antes de llegar a la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke quería hacer algo más. Tenia que verla.

Sasuke estaba fuera de la casa de Sakura, pero se dio cuenta que ella ya no vivía ahí, o por lo menos hacia tiempo no dormía en su casa. Las plantas estaban secas. El piso polvoso y había un bulto de correo no revisado. Era mas molesta de lo que recordaba, tener que buscarla y no aparecía en ningún lado.

Decidió ir a buscar a Naruto el debía saber donde vivía ahora Sakura y de alguna manera sin ser directo haría que se lo dijera.

Se paro en una rama cerca de la ventana del rubio para cerciorarse que estuviera en casa y fue ahí cuando vio lo inimaginable. Ahí estaba Naruto en su habitación, acostado en la cama y a su lado Sakura. Estaban abrazados debajo de las sabanas. No tenia que adivinar lo que había pasado ahí… estaba claro. El ya no tenia el corazón de la pelirosa.


	3. Mía

**Les dejo el tercer cap de este fic.**

**Espero les guste :)**

* * *

Naruto despertó y sintió el cuerpo de Sakura a su lado, la vio dormida, era tan bella. Su piel tan blanca y suave. Desde el primer momento se había enamorado de ella y ella por capricho del destino no había correspondido su amor hasta ahora. Aunque debería sentirse plenamente feliz se sentía mal, se sentía culpable de estarle ocultando el regreso de Sasuke, pero no quería decírselo precisamente hoy. Se sentía inseguro de la que Sakura pudiera aun sentir por el. Es por eso que había urguido en hacerla suya.

Flash Back

El la estaba besando apasionadamente y ella respondia torpemente a sus besos, le paso sus manos por la espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, aprovecho para levantar la falta de su vestido pero ella al sentir esto se separo de el.

-Naruto… yo no estoy segura de esto.- Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la acción de Naruto. Lo que provoco que el la deseara mas.

Naruto coloco sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la acerco de nuevo a el.

-Sakura, no tienes por que temer _tu eres mía. _.- Y tras decir esto se acerco a sus labio para volver a devorarlos.

Sakura se sentía torpe de no poder responderle como el se merecía, ella sabia que era suya o eso le había dicho pero por que no terminaba de creer estas palabras.

Llegaron a su habitación y se recostaron en la cama que compartían inocentemente como dos amigos, hasta ahora. Naruto se deshizo de su camiseta y se recostó encima de Sakura, besándola, acariciándola, sintiendo el contacto de su piel. Ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y nos hacia mas que tratar de seguir el ritmo de sus labios.

Delicadamente Naruto le quito el vestido y la vio en ropa interior. La había visto asi antes pero talves por un descuido de Sakura, no por que ella se lo permitiera. Esta vez era distinto. Empezó a besar su cuello y su hombro, iba a quitarle el sostén pero Sakura lo detuvo de nuevo.

-Naruto… yo de verdad no puedo.- Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la pelirrosa y Naruto se sentido culpable. Beso la mejilla de Sakura y se recostó al lado de ella. Abrazándola.

-No voy a obligarte a nada _pequeña.- _Así solía decirle Naruto de cariño, solo cuando estaban solos y esto la hacia sentir de verdad pequeña y se sentía protegida en los brazos de su novio.- No quiero hacer nada si no estas lista.

Sakura se refugio en los brazos de Naruto se sentía mal de no poder corresponderle en ese sentido, de detenerlo cuando estaba tan cerca, Sakura lloraba silenciosamente aunque Naruto sabia que lo hacia.

Se quedaron así un rato hasta que Sakura se quedo dormida, Naruto se levanto y son cobijo con una sabana a los dos. Después se durmió a su lado.

Fin Flash Back

Sakura despertó y busco a Naruto pero lo único que encontró a su lado fue un pedazo de papel.

"Tengo que volver al trabajo

quedamos a las 8 en el Miyama

Te amo"

Sakura miro el reloj y vio que iban a dar las 5 antes de su cita con Naruto tenia que hacer algo mas. Se levanto y camino hacia el baño para tomar una ducha.

Se tomo su tiempo para bañarse y cambiarse, necesitaba sentirse relajada, el dia no había salido como lo esperaba y había arruinado el único momento que tuvo con Naruto. Se puso un vestido rojo el cual había ido a comprar con Ino y que esta había elegido para ella.

Era de tirantes y con un escote un poco mas pronunciado de que ella acostumbraba. Le llegaba encima de las rodillas. Vio su pequeña colección de zapatos, intentando encontrar algo que combinara con su vestido.

Al final se decidió por unas botas negras altas. Y tomo un abrigo color gris, ya que estaba empezando a hacer frio.

Se vio en el espejo, no estaba maquillada, ni siquiera tenia maquillaje, simplemente un brillo labial color rosa, que usaba de vez en cuando.

Tomo el cepillo y se peino hasta que su cabello estuvo totalmente sedoso. Por ultimo tomo una cartera. Antes de salir vio por ultima vez el reloj para darse cuenta que eran cerca de las 6:30. Tenia tiempo suficiente para ir primero a aquel lugar.

Sasuke había llegado a su mansión la cual al pasar de los años se había deteriorado bastante. Las habitaciones estaban llenas de polvo y telarañas y la madera cruijia a cada paso.

El pelinegro estaba en la que un día fue su recamara. Sentado en un mueble bastante viejo, frotándose la sien por motivo de la jaqueca que tenia.

No podía sacarse aquella imagen de su cabeza. No sabia por que le seguía dando vueltas, por mas que quería, volvía a su mente, el cuerpo de Sakura y Naruto abrazados y desnudos en la cama. No sabia exactamente que había pasado en su ausencia. Hace cuanto tiempo estaban juntos. Talves inmediatamente después de su partida. Eso explicaría el por que la casa de Sakura estaba abandonada.

La puerta de la habitación de Sasuke se abrio de un golpe, el levanto la vista para dedicarle al intruso su peor mirada.

-¡Sasuke es importante! Yuugo esta teniendo uno de sus ataques.

Genial… lo ultimo que le faltaba. Que el grandulón armara un escandalo y los aldeanos se acercaran a ver que pasaba.

Se levanto rápidamente y bajo las escaleras, no por que le importara lo que hiciera Yuugo, pero no quería que alguien se enterara de su regreso antes de lo previsto.

En el patio estaba Suigetsu tratando de calmar a Yuugo, pero sus intentos eran en vano.

Sasuke se acerco a la pelea y en cuestión de minutos pudo calmar a Yuugo quien volvió a su estado normal.

Como era costumbre Yuugo después de cada ataque se sentía muy apenado.

-Lo… siento.- Yuugo entro de nuevo a la mansión y se encerró en una habitación. Suigetsu entro detrás de el murmurando algo acerca de tener hambre.

Puff.- Sasuke llevo su mano al puente de su nariz. Su cabeza dolía mas y mas.

-Sasuke-kun.- Karin se ha tirado encima de Sasuke colgándose de su cuello. -Sasuke-kun por que no vamos a tu habitación.

Sasuke se había acostado en un par de ocasiones con Karin cuando no estaban en Konoha y desde entonces ella se sentía como si fuera su mujer.

-Dejame.- Sasuke la tomo por lo hombros y la aparto de el.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun… .-La forma en que decía su nombre era tan repulsiva.

-No me llames así Karin, ya te lo he dicho.

Sasuke entro a la mansión para tomar su capa y la mascara ANBU tenia que salir de esa casa.

Karin lo vio salir e hizo una rabieta. Desde hace dos meses Sasuke no la tocaba, no era como si el fuera cariñoso, sabia que simplemente tenia que satisfacer una necesidad pero ella lo hacia con gusto. Ella no tenia derecho a reclamarle que se acostara con otras como lo había hecho. Pero le hervía la sangre el hecho de que no sabia que era lo que le pasaba últimamente a Sasuke, ella se le insinuaba de todas formas, cosa que el nunca había despreciado hasta hace dos meses. Odiaba no sentirse suya. Pero sabia que no importara lo que tenia que hacer Sasuke volvería a caer como todo hombre.

Sasuke caminaba por Konoha por los lugares que el recordaba estarían solos, pensaba en ella. Había pensado en ella desde aquella ocasión cuando la vio hace dos meses. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta cuando llego a ese lugar. Enfrente de el estaba aquel jardín y aquella banca en la que hace 6 años había dejado a Sakura dormida. Y fue cuando la vio, caminaba hacia aquel lugar y el se quedo donde estaba. Ella se sentó en la banca y la acaricio su superficie.

Sasuke no lo sabia pero este había sido el ritual de Sakura desde hace 5 años. Ella volvía a aquel lugar, recordando las ultimas palabras que Sasuke le había dedicado

-_Gracias._

Al principio iba con la esperanza de volverlo a ver. De que el le dijera que había vuelto por ella. Después siguió por nostalgia y por ultimo por algo que solo era un recuerdo.

Estaba ahí, por que sentía su deber estar ahí, sin saber que el motivo por el que ella estaba ahí estaba a unos pasos de ella.

Escucho un ruido proveniente de unos arboles y se puso de pie. Vio una silueta a lo lejos de un hombre que se acercaba a ella, busco rápidamente en su cartera una kunai, pero se percato que quien estaba frente a ella era un ANBU.

-No sabia que te encontraría aquí.

El corazón de Sakura se paralizo por un segundo. Esa voz… esa voz ella la conocía, era un poco mas ronca pero tenia que ser la voz de el. Hipnotizada y como si aquella voz la hubiera llamado se acerco a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Hasta estar a escasos centímetros. Lo miro y el comprendió lo que ella pedía.

Sasuke se quito la mascara revelando su identidad a Sakura.

-Sasu..ke.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse extraño al no escuchar el "kun" después de su nombre. Como siempre lo había hecho Sakura.

- ¿Estoy soñando?.- Sakura estaba como debajo de un hechizo, se estaba imaginando esa escena, Sasuke devuelta frente a ella, tan cerca. Y de repente volvió a la realidad.- No… No estoy soñando…. Sasuke Uchiha, ¿QUÉ HACES EN KONOHA?.- Sakura dio unos pasos atrás y saco la kunai que había buscado antes en su cartera.

Sasuke la miro seriamente.

- Volví a la aldea. Tsunade me reincorporo.

- Eso no es cierto, yo ya lo sabría.

- Mañana te daras cuenta de lo que digo.

Sakura sabia que si Sasuke tenia malas intenciones no las ocultaría. No tenia que hacerlo. ¿Pero le estaba diciendo la verdad?

- Puedes preguntarle a Naruto si quieres.- Agrego Sasuke

- ¿Naruto lo sabe?

- Hmn

- ¿Por qué volviste?. ¿Por que Sasuke?…

En un segundo Sasuke se traslado detrás de Sakura, aquella escena era tan familiar para ambos. Allí estaban en aquel mismo lugar, Sasuke detrás de Sakura, pero esta vez el diría algo totalmente diferente a la ultima vez.

- Volví por ti.

Sakura se volteo para verlo a los ojos ¿había escuchado bien?. Sasuke había dicho que había vuelto _por ella._

Sasuke la vio de cerca, su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros y era sedoso _moría por tocarlo. _Vio su piel, tan blanca, tan tersa, _moría por acariciarla_. Sus ojos con ese verde tan curioso, _moría por verlos siempre._ Sus labios, que lo invitaban a probarlos, _moría por besarla._ Su fragancia, dulce, suave, _moría por sentirla siempre._ Pero entonces, esa imagen volvió a su cabeza, Sakura y Naruto. Cuantas veces Naruto habría tocado su cabello, enredado sus dedos en el, acariciado su piel de pies a cabeza, cuantas veces ella lo habría visto de la forma en que lo miraba a el ahora, esos labios debían de estar gastados de todos los besos que habría dado y su perfume aspirado hasta el cansancio por otro.

-Yo pensé que _eras mía_.- Y tras decir esto Sasuke desapareció en un jutsu. Dejando a Sakura de nuevo sola. Dejándola con muchas dudas acerca de lo que acaba de suceder.

Y susurro solo para ella.

-Aun soy tuya…

* * *

**HOLAAAA ¿QUE LES PARECIO? Les cuento que estoy muy contenta con el resultado de este capitulo. No paso nada entre Naruto y Sakura pero Sasuke no lo sabe :P**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber que les parecio a ustedes, les agradecere sus reviews :D**


	4. Eventos inesperados

**Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, pero esta historia y lo que hago con lo personajes de Kishimoto en ella sí ;D**

**Gracias por sus reviews y lamento la espera :)**

* * *

Saltaba de rama en rama mientras la lluvia caia a cantaros, Karin le había indicado que habían ninjas de Konoha cerca por lo que debían volver rápido a su guarida, no quería ser descubierto. No ahora.

Llevaba mas de media hora de camino, se había separado de sus compañeros de equipo. Y fue cuando vio algo que llamo su atención. Frente a el estaba aquella pelirrosa que no miraba hace años.

La lluvia empezó a atenuar, Sakura estaba parada con una kunai en mano, parecía que acababa de tener una pelea con unos bandidos que estaban todos tirados en el suelo. ¿Sakura había podido sola con esos cinco hombres?

La respiración de Sakura era agitada, y su ropa estaba mojada, acentuando las curvas de su cuerpo. Sakura ya no era la niña a la que había dejado en Konoha, ahora era una mujer.

Sus ojos habían perdido un poco de su expresividad, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros de ahí los rasgos de su cara eran los mismos, su piel era la misma, delicada y blanca.

Sin poder evitarlo Sasuke recordó aquella promesa que Sakura le había hecho hace años. Y recordo cuales eran sus propósitos en esos tiempos. Uno: Acabar con Uchiha Itachi y Dos: Renacer el Clan Uchiha.

Y Sakura Haruno le ayudaría con su segundo propósito.

- Sasuke-kun.-_ La voz de Karin lo había sacado de los recuerdos en que estaba absorto._

- Te he dicho que no entres sin tocar.

- Pero, si toque Sasuke-kun.

- Karin, no me digas asi… ¿Qué quieres?

- Yo… necesito hablar contigo… es… es importante.

Karin espero la respuesta de Sasuke pero no hubo ninguna, asi que entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Se acerco lenta y cuidadosamenta sabia que Sasuke estaba de mal humor y no quería molestarlo mas.

-¿Qué quieres Karin?.- _Volvio a preguntar Sasuke con un tono seco._

Karin respiro hondo antes de hablar. No sabia como tomaría Sasuke lo que tenia que decirle.

-Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke se levanto tan rápido como pudo, tomo a Karin por los hombros haciéndola chocar por en la pared, quedando Karin entre Sasuke y la pared.

-Es la ultima vez que te lo advierto. NO ME LLAMES ASI.- Dijo mientras sus ojos se teñían con el rojo del Sharingan.

Las lagrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Karin, estaba condenada, definitivamente esta condenada.

- Ahora,dime de una maldita vez lo que me tengas que decir. ¡Si no lárgate!

- Sasuke… estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada frente a Naruto, se había hecho tarde y camino hasta el restaurante en donde se verían, Naruto la esperaba afuera preocupado, Sakura siempre había sido puntual.

Despues de pedir la comida, Naruto hablaba acerca de una misión que tendría dentro de poco. La mente de Sakura estaba simplemente en otro lugar, no sabia si era verdad lo que acababa de pasar. ¿De verdad Sasuke había dicho aquellas palabras?

- ¿Sakura-chan?

- Ahh… Lo siento… ¿que decias?

- ¿Te sientes bien? Has estado extrañado.

- Si… yo… no te preocupes.- ¿Por qué Naruto le ocultaba el regreso de Sasuke? .- Naruto hoy… hoy… yo… estoy muy feliz de haber estado este año contigo.- No podía, no podía decirle que había visto a Sasuke, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué se lo había encontrado en la banca en la que la había dejad hace años por que era us tradición visitarla todo los años?

- Sakura-chan… Hay algo que quiero decirte.- _Ahí estaba ¿Se atrevería Naruto a ser el primero en hablar acerca de Sasuke?_

- Naruto…

- Desde que te conocí yo… bueno tu me gustas.- _Sakura asintió a algo que ya sabia desde hace mucho_.- Y ya hemos estado un año juntos, por lo que yo. Yo quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa.

Naruto saco una cajita negra y la abrió contenía un anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en el centro.

Sakura se quedo muda. ¿Casarse? La verdad es que nunca había pensado cual seria el siguiente paso con Naruto. Nunca había pensado en cual seria su futuro con el rubio, algunas veces el hablaba de eso, pero Sakura se lo imaginaba como broma. En cambio ahora pasaron miles de imágenes por la cabeza de la pelirrosa entre las cuales vio a un montón de pequeños rubios que tenían ojos jades. La idea no le desagrado, pero no estaba en condiciones de tomar una decisión tan importante.

- Lo siento Naruto.- _Sakura trago saliva antes de continuar._- Yo la verdad no puedo hacer esto. Es mejor que… que terminemos esto aquí.

* * *

**Hola a todas, lo siento de verdad, me he tardado en actualizar y se que este capitulo es corto, lo quería hacer mas largo pero después pensé en dividirlo en dos partes dejando este solo con los eventos que de alguna forma ni Sasuke ni Sakura y tampoco Naruto esperaban. ¿Cuales son los verdaderos motivos de Sasuke? ¿De verdad habrá regresado solo a renacer su clan con Sakura? y ¿Por que con Sakura? Oh oh pero la pelirroja de Karin le ha salido a Sasuke con algo que definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. **

**Prometo no tardarme tanto la proxima vez y dejar un capitulo mas extenso. **

**Sus criticas,preguntas y comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos. **

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEERME :D**

**Chauuuu **


	5. Sentimientos

-Ya voy…. ¡DIJE QUE YA VOY!.- La rubia abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su mejor amiga al otro lado.- ¿Qué te pasa frentesota? Pareces loca tocando la puerta.

- Necesito contarle a alguien…

- Sakura ¿Estas bien?

- No lo se Ino… no se nada.

- Pasa.- Sakura entro a la casa de Ino y se sentó en el sofá más grande, su amiga se sento a su lado.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Mira.- Sakura levanto su mano derecha y enseño a Ino el anillo el anillo que llevaba puesto.

- ¿Y eso?

- Se supone que sea un anillo de compromiso

- ¿QUEEEE?

- ¡Callate cerda! Me vas a dejar sorda.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

- Calma, calma… Naruto me propuso matrimonio ayer. Pero no pude aceptar. Le dije, le dije que terminaramos.

Ino suspiro sabia perfectamente que esos dos terminarían tarde o temprano.

- Pero el no quiso y me dijo que me daría más tiempo para pensarlo y que mientras tanto usara el anillo en la mano derecha.

- Ya… Pero Sakura, no tienes nada que pensar, sabes lo que pienso de ustedes no. Es un error que estén juntos.

- Talves no somos la pareja mas adorable de Konoha, pero no es un error Ino. Tu sabes que yo amo a Naruto.

- Tu amas a Naruto de la misma forma que yo amo a Chouji… como amigos, nada más…

- Ino…

- Frentesona, por que no entras en razón…

En ese momento alguien empezó a tocar la puerta.

- Ya voy… espera aquí.- Ino fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un shinobi que traía un mensaje para ella, abrió el contenido de la carta mientras regresaba hacia Sakura.- Creo que tendremos que seguir conversando en el camino.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Una carta de Tsunade-sama, al parecer esta citándonos en su oficina en 15 minutos.

- ¿A mi también?

- Pues aquí dice que los jefes de los departamentos del hospital y eso te incluye.

Ambas iban caminando hacia la oficina de Tsunade, las calles de Konoha parecían más pobladas que de costumbre.

- Como te estaba diciendo mi querida frente. Entre ustedes dos falta eso que las personas llaman pasión.

- Mira Ino cerda que tu y Sai pasen haciendo cochinadas no significada que yo y Naruto tengamos que hacer lo mismo… Además.- Sakura se sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior cuando casi se acuesta con Naruto. Y al parecer Ino adivino sus pensamientos.

- ¡No me digas que tu y Naruto TUVIERON SEXO!

- Shhh no lo grites ¡Idiota!

- Uhmm… Hinata Hyuga estaba parada frente al edificio de la Hokage y parecía incomoda. – Buenos Dias

- Buenos dias Hinata.- Saludo Sakura dándole un codazo a Ino por su comentario. Al parecer Hinata lo había escuchado y bien era sabido por ellas dos que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto desde hace un tiempo.

- Lo siento.- Susurro Ino para Sakura.

- Etto… a ustedes también las cito Tsunade-sama

- Asi es ¿Sabes de que se trata?

- No lo se, pero al parecer es urgente, en lo que lleva la mañana varios grupos de ninjas han estado saliendo y entrando de su oficina.

Las tres kunoichis entraron a la oficina de la Hokage donde estaban todos los jefes de los diferentes departamentos del hospital de Konoha asi como gran parte del personal administrativo.

Al parecer solo hacían falta Hinata, Ino y Sakura ya cuando estas entraron y se posicionaron entre las demas personas Tsunade empezó a hablar.

- Bien, los que tengo que decirle es algo de suma importancia y no quiero que nadie me pida más explicaciones que las que les dare.- _Tsunade hizo una pausa antes de continuar, su oficina se encontraba en completo silencio, todos atentos a lo que la Godaime iba a decir. Sakura noto las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, se notaba cansaba_.-

Se ha decidido que Uchiha Sasuke se reintegre como ninja en Konoha.- A este punto se empezaron a escuchar murmullos en la habitación. Ino volteo a ver a Sakura y noto que no había sorpresa en su rostro.- NO he terminado de hablar.- _El silencio volvió a la habitación_.- Como parte de los favores que Uchiha ha hecho a la villa se ha tomado esta decisión, es mejor tener como aliado a Sasuke Uchiha que como enemigo. Él, deberá ser tratado por igual por todos ustedes. Esta demás decir que se quedara en su antigua casa acompañado de algunos integrantes de su antiguo grupo.

- Pero Tsunade- sama.- Fue Hikari una de las enfermeras la que la interrumpio.- Él es muy peligroso y no creo que sea conveniente.

- ¿No confía en mis decisiones?

- No es eso, es que…

- La decisión esta tomada, no les estoy pidiendo su opinión, solo les estoy informado. Ustedes tendrán que pasar la voz a sus subordinados. Es todo.

Poco a poco las personas que estaban en la oficina fueron desalojando.

- ¿Sakura vienes?.- Pregunto la rubia al ver que su amiga no se movia.

- Esperame afuera Ino. Ya te alcanzo.- Ino fue la ultima en salir, dejando a Sakura junto a su maestra.

Sakura dio un paso enfrente antes de hablar.

- ¿Por qué no me mando a llamar ayer?

- …- La ojimiel volteo a ver a Sakura sin enternder de que hablaba

- Ayer vino Sasuke Uchiha y usted se lo dijo a Naruto. ¿Por qué no me lo conto a mi? ¿Por que si yo también forme parte del equipo 7?

- Sakura… crei pertinente que solo Naruto se enterara antes que todos. Ni siquiera Kakashi lo sabia.

- ¿Por qué volvió? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Precisamente cinco años después de su partida?

- Esas son preguntas que el debe contestarte.

- ¿Con que beneficia esto a Konoha? .- A este punto Sakura tenia lagrima en sus ojos que trataba de no derramar. Es un error que este aquí. SASUKE UCHIHA SIEMPRE SERÁ UN TRAIDOR. – Y después de decir esto Sakura salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Tsunade miraba sorprendida la reacción de la pelirrosa, jamás se hubiera esperado esas palabras de ella.

- ¿Sakura estas bien?.- La rubia se había asustado ante la reacción de su amiga que había salido como alma que la lleva el diablo de la oficina de la Hokage. Tuvo que correr tras de ella para alcanzarla.

- Yo… ya lo sabia Ino.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Es la otra cosa que te queria que contar. Yo vi a Sasuke ayer, antes de mi cena con Naruto. Estaba… estaba en la banca.- Ino sabia perfectamente la historia de esa banca. Sakura se la había relatado y sabia del ritual de Sakura cada año.- El estaba ahí y… al principio pensé que me había vuelto loca, que era una ilusión. Pero estaba ahí y hablamos…

- ¿Qué te dijo?.- Ino noto como Sakura a este punto hizo pausa en este punto como si no quisiera continuar.

- Me dijo que…

- SAKURA-CHAAAAAANNNNN!

Ambas voltearon en dirección del grito. Reconocían esa voz a kilómetros Naruto se acercaba corriendo en dirección a Sakura.

- Sakura-chan… Te buscado en todos lados ¿Dónde estabas?

- En la oficina de Tsunade.

- Pero hoy es tu día libre.

- Nos han contado lo de Sasuke.

Al rubio se le borro la sonrisa que hasta ahora tenia en el rostro.

- Yo debo volver a mi casa, si necesitas algo me avisas.- Ino se alejo del lugar dejando a la pareja sola para que hablara.

- Sakura-chan… Yo no te lo dije por que.

- No importa Naruto. No estoy molesta contigo. _Como podría estarlo si yo te estoy ocultando mi encuentro con él._ Es solo… difícil de asimilar.

- …Sí lo se. ¿Quieres que vayamos a verlo?

- No.

- ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Tu aun sientes algo por Sasuke-teme?

- ¿Qué?... ¡NO!... Naruto… mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke han cambiado por completo.

Naruto esbozo una tímida sonrisa hacia el comentario de Sakura. Lo hacia sentirse mas seguro de lo que había estado.

- Yo… yo ODIO a Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke seguía encerrado en su habitación. La noticia de Karin embarazada de verdad le había caído como un balde de agua fría. El tenia todo planeado. A el no le pasaban este tipo de cosas. Maldecia internamente el hecho de que Karin estuviera esperando un hijo suyo.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando tocaron a la puerta

- Adelante.

- Mandaste a llamarme.

- Karin. Me hare cargo del bebe que esperas.

Karin sonrio internamente ante la respuesta del Uchiha. Pero sabia que había algo mas.

- Pero entre tu y yo no habrá nada mas.

- Sasuke-kun.

- Esto no va a interferir con mis planes Karin. Tendras a mi hijo. Llevara mi apellido y me encargare de el. Pero no te hagas ilusiones por que no habrá nada mas… Eso esto.

Karin salió calladamente de la habitación de Sasuke. Caminaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro por los pasillos de la mansión Uchiha.

- ¿ Y tu que te traes zanahoria?

- Nada de tu incumbencia.

- Es raro verte de tan buen humor. Últimamente estabas con un humor de perros. Bueno aunque teniendo en cuenta que eres una perra pues tiene sentido…

- Sabes que Suigetsu, puedes decir lo que quieras… No vas a lograr quitarme mi buen humor.

Ok… esto es extraño.- Penso Suigetsu.- Esta loca se trae algo entre manos.- Después sonrió con picardía.- Y averiguare que es.

* * *

**Holaaa a todas... Lamento toda la demora. La universidad me tenia hasta el cuello, después todas las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo. Pero bueno ¡Estoy de vuelta! Y como siempre digo nunca abandonare mis historias.**

**Espero que hayan pasado unas bonitas fiestas como sean que hayan celebrado y que hayan comido tanto como yo :D**

**En otras noticias... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Enredando un poco las cosas :D muajajaja. Muchas gracias por sus reviews por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y de dejar un comentario. Nos leemos :)**


	6. Un incómodo reencuentro

**Hola a Todas gracias a las personas que no perdieron la fe en que no abandonaría este fic. Les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia. Sin agregar mas les dejo este cap.**

Se sentía aliviada de terminar su turno esta noche. 16 horas seguidas en el trabajo, revisaba por quinta vez el papeleo de sus pacientes, ya que últimamente cometía diferentes tipos de errores que nunca había hecho. Habia cambiado la dosis de ciertos medicamentos sin darse cuenta, los dias que necesitan de reposo sus pacientes y había confundido el diagnostico de uno de sus pacientes. Lo último le costo un llamado de atención de Tsunade. Había sido una semana difícil y miserable. Había visto máximo 3 horas a la semana a Naruto, ya que su novio había pasado de misión en misión sin descanso alguno al igual que ella.

Al darse cuenta que todo estaba bien, tomo su abrigo y se fijo en la hora, eran cerca de las 4:00 pm. Normalmente Naruto iria a recogerla, pero Sakura le había pedido que no lo hiciera ya que no estaba segura de su hora de salida.

Camino despacio como su tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, como si no quisiera llegar a su apartamento. Tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza en las cuales intentaba no pensar. Había esquivado toda una semana sin ver a Sasuke Uchiha con turnos dobles y sin días libres durante la semana, pero después de sus pequeños errores, Tsunade le exigió que tomara tres dias libres para que pudiera descansar y enfriar su cabeza. Estar sola en la casa o por Konoha durante el día era lo peor que le podía pasar.

Divisó una figura a unos metros de ella debajo de un farol y lo distinguió sin ningún problema.

- Vaya que eres masoquista con tu trabajo.- Comenzo el peliplateado

- No se de que hablas.

- Toda la semana con turnos dobles ¿eh?

- Hmmm… me gusta mi trabajo.

- ¿Y Naruto?.

- Supongo que descansado en casa, volvió hace poco de una misión.

- ¿Y Sasuke?.- Kakashi siempre iba directo al grano cuando quería preguntar algo.- ¿Lo has visto?

- Solo una vez desde que vino.- Contesto Sakura cabizbaja

- Hace ya una semana.

- Sí.

Sin darse Kakashi y Sakura caminaron rumbo al parque.

- Naruto me conto que no has querido irlo a ver.

- ¿Para que Kakashi?

- Sakura… tenias sentimientos por Sasuke, no puede ser que no te afecte en lo mas minimo su regreso.

- Ya paso tanto tiempo Kakashi… demasiado, llore por el, hasta que….- Sakura tuvo que parar, era difícil hablar de esto.- hasta que ya no pude mas. Luche por el. ¿Hice todo lo que pude?. No. Sé que hubiera podido hacer más, pero de que hubiera servido si el no quería ser encontrado, el no quería regresar. Y ahora que hemos aprendido a vivir sin él. Así que… ahora que no vuelva como si nada en el mundo hubiera pasado, como si nuestro lazos siguieran intactos, por que no lo están.

Kakashi se quedo callado por un momento, vieron a unos niños pasar corriendo y jugando. Sabia que lo que Sakura decía era cierto. Las cosas no eran las mismas.

- No te estoy pidiendo que lo ames como antes, simplemente que seas su amiga.

- Kakashi… Sasuke y yo jamás fuimos amigos.- Sakura hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- Me di cuenta hace poco de eso.- continuo con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.- Fuimos compañeros de equipo. Tuve sentimientos hacia el muy fuertes, lo idealice, lo ame ¿Pero amigos? Jamás lo fuimos, el nunca me vio tampoco como algo mas que su compañera y una niña débil. No compartimos un lazo de amistad como el que compartieron Naruto y él. Por eso es tan fácil para Naruto no poner peros a su regreso. Pero para mi en cuanto deje de amarlo… todo se termino.

- Dime la verdad… ¿Ya no lo amas? ¿De verdad… estas con Naruto por amor?

- Ya no lo amo… estoy segura de eso… he pensado en eso mucho… en cuanto a Naruto… Sí lo amo. Ha llegado a mi vida y he aprendido amarlo, es fácil amarlo. De verdad me siento muy feliz con el.

- Por que entonces no le diste el si cuando te propuso matrimonio.

- Por que… no estoy lista.. él se apresuro mucho… ¿Tu como sabes que me propuso matrimonio?

- Por que fuimos juntos a comprar el anillo.

- Es hermoso.- Respondió Sakura mientras miraba el anillo en su mano derecha.

- Te diré por que no aceptaste casarte con Naruto.- Kakashi hizo una pausa fijándose en tener toda la atención de Sakura.- Por que en cuanto le des el sí definitivo, ahí todo se acabara, será el fin de algún futuro con Sasuke, ya no podrás ir cada año al parque a sentarte en tu banca pensando en que regresara por ti, por que ahora serás tu la que no estarás para él. En cuanto le des el si a Naruto a su mejor amigo, cualquier cosa que podría existir entre ustedes desaparecerá, cualquier sueño, ilusión, que sé que aun existe dentro de ti, se ira Sakura, por que ya no será correcto que lo vuelvas a ver de la misma forma.

- Yo… .- Sakura se sentía confundida ante las palabras de Kakashi, ya que ni ella sabia por que no había aceptado casarse con Naruto, tal ves a fin de cuentas Ino tenia razón.

- Solo te pido una cosa, como tu amigo, no como tu sensei… Dale una oportunidad a Sasuke.

- ¡No se la merece!.- Contesto Sakura alterada por primera vez.

-No, no se la merece, estoy de acuerdo contigo… pero que no se la merezca no significa que no la necesite. No te pido que lo ames como antes, claro que no… eso seria ridículo. El necesita amigos Sakura, ahora mas que nunca.

/

- Sakura-chan, por fin llegas. Te ves cansada.

- Lo estoy, Naruto. La buena noticia es que tengo tres días libres y ningún turno doble por una semana.

- Vaya que es buena noticia. ¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿Quieres que te prepare Ramen?

- Por ahora solo quiero dormir.- Sakura se dirigio a la habitación que compartían con Naruto, se quito los zapatos y se tiro a la cama.- Sabes… vi a Kakashi, hablamos un poco. No se, creo que no seria tan mala idea que fueramos a ver a Sasuke después de todo.

- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿Qué te parece mañana?

- Si… mañana esta bien.

- Podremos conversar un buen rato con el teme, por que yo también tengo libre el dia.

- S-i… ver a Sasu-ke...kun. –Fueron las ultimas palabras de Sakura antes de quedarse dormida.

/

Sakura caminaba nerviosa al lado de Naruto. Movia sus manos dentro de su abrigo, era el primer reencuentro del equipo siete desde hace mucho tiempo. La pelirrosa hubiera querido darse la vuelta y regresar. Olvidarse del regreso de Sasuke Uchiha y seguir viviendo su vida como lo había estado haciendo.

Llegaron hasta la mansión Uchiha, tanto Sakura como Naruto se quedaron en silencio, observando su alrededor. La casa no parecía tan deteriorada como lo había estado. Ni tampoco muchas de las casas cercanas.

- ¿Buscan a alguien?

Sakura y Naruto salieron de sus pensamiento cuando un tipo peliazul se les apareció enfrente.

- Buscamos a Sasuke… ¿Eres amigo suyo?.- Pregunto Naruto.

- ¿Amigo de ese amargado yo? Puff….

- ¿Sabes donde podemos encontrarlo?.- Volvio a preguntar Naruto.

- Hmmm… Depende.. ¿Quién le digo que lo busca?

Sakura , que había estado al margen de la conversación, dio un taconazo con su bota lo que provoco una pequeña grieta desde donde estaba parada hasta los pies del peliazul.

- No vine aquí a jugar a la preguntas. Solo dile al Uchiha que lo buscan. No creo que reciba muchas visitas la verdad. . Asi que sabra que somos nosotros, cara de pez.

- Fiuuu. Pero con que carácter me saliste muñequita. Soy Suigetsu encantando.- Se presento, mientras se adentraba a la mansión a buscar a Sasuke.

Sakura y Naruto se quedaron fuera de la mansión Uchiha mientras Suigetsu se adentraba a la mansión en busca de Sasuke. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando por donde había caminado el peliazul. Naruto camino algunos pasos hasta la entrada. Sakura siguió su ejemplo quedando frente a la casa. Vieron un tipo de gran estatura , comparado con el peliazul, y de pelinaranja estaba sentado en el jardín, parecía muy tranquilo, a su alrededor unos cuantas aves se acercaban a tomar el alimento que el les ofrecía.

Juugo se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos, por lo que volteo a ver en su dirección y les ofreció una sonrisa amistosa.

- Disculpa- No queríamos molestarte.

- No lo hicieron.

- Yo soy Sakura y el es Naruto mucho gusto, nosotros solo esperamos a Sasuke.

- Juugo.-Se presento el giganton. Sasuke no debe tardar. Estaba en la parte de atrás haciendo unas reparaciones.

- ¿El teme haciendo reparaciones?.- Pregunto soprendido Naruto.

- Es lo único que hace. Pasa el día entero reparando este lugar. Reconstruyendo todo.

- Wow ¡El teme esta haciendo eso! ¡Vaya que es fantástico!

Sakura se quedo en silencio, alejándose de la conversación, entendiendo el porque a villa estaba en tan buen estado, las casas reconstruidas. Trataba, pero por algún motivo no podía imaginar a Sasuke haciendo ese trabajo. Eso no era como ella recordaba a Sasuke. Sasuke quería destruir todo, no reconstruir las cosas. Tal ves si estaba cambiando, tal ves ya lo había hecho. Se quedo ahí distante, viendo como Naruto seguía hablando con Juugo.

Lo observo acercarse, Naruto no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Ella lo vio fijamente y el a ella. No existía nada mas. Sasuke noto en los ojos de Sakura miles de preguntas que comprendió inmediatamente. Sakura vio en los ojos de Sasuke reproche, que no pudo entender.

-¡Teme!.- Interrumpio Naruto. No te he visto desde que volviste.

- Dobe. –Saludo como respuesta Sasuke.

- Sakura-chan. Ven, ¿Qué haces allá?

Sakura camino unos pasos cerca de Naruto quedándose en silencio.

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? No se han visto en que 5, 6 años y no se saludan

"Es cierto".- pensó Sakura,.- "Naruto no sabe de nuestro encuentro"

- Bienvenido Sasuke.- Dijo la ojijade.

- Hmn.- Contesto secamente Sasuke asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Teme, no has ido en toda la semana a la aldea. Haz estado aquí como escondido.

-No creo que a los aldeanos les interese mucho verme cerca de la aldea.

-¡Oh vamos! Si te quedas aquí encerrado no soluciona nada. Tienes que aparecerte en Konoha actuar normal.

- Uhmm Naruto yo creo que…- Lo interrumpio Sakura.

- ¿Qué Sakura-chan? ¿Es mejor que se quede aquí para siempre? Debe enfretar la realidad, cientos de personas allá lo detestan, le temen pero el tiene que demostrar que ha cambiado.

Sakura asintió tímidamente Naruto tenia un punto a su favor y si era cierto Sasuke tenia que enfrentar que había hecho cosas terribles y tenia que volver a ganar la confianza de todos de nuevo.

- Supongo que aquí paso mas ocupado.- Hablo Sasuke.

- Es increíble lo que has hecho teme. En serio. Bueno nosotros queríamos invitarte a entrenar mañana. Ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos. Kakashi - sensei también. ¿Qué dices?

- Hmn.

- Tomare eso como un si. Si no te apareces pensare que tienes miedo de no poder seguirme en ritmo.- Lo reto Sasuke

- Ya quisieras.

- Jaja nos vemos mañana. Ya sabes a la misma hora, donde siempre. ¿Nos vamos Sakura-chan?.- Pregunto Naruto mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirrosa para marcharse, gesto que Sasuke notó al instante. Y poso sus ojos en las manos entrelazadas de ellos. Sakura vio como Sasuke los miraba y Naruto también se dio cuenta de esto.

- Ah… es cierto. No lo sabes. Sakura-chan y yo… Bueno Sakura-chan es ahora mi novia.

- Hmn, eso parece.- Dijo Sasuke después de un largo silencio.- Felicidades. Supongo.

Sakura se sintió incomoda por el silencio y las miradas que recibía por parte de Sasuke.

-¿Nos vamos?.- pregunto ahora Sakura, nerviosa.

- Vamos.- Afirmo Naruto.

Se despidieron de Sasuke y se fueron caminando, tomados de la mano, bajo la mirada atenta de un azabache que cada vez se sentía mas perdido en un lugar donde todo había cambiado.

**Ufffff ¿Que les pareció mis estimadas? Me costo mucho desarrollar este capitulo, lo reescribi 3 veces, este me pareció el más adecuado a mi idea original. Espero de verdad que lo hallan disfrutado y prometo para el próximo fic un poco de SasuSaku. **

**Les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer mis fic y aun mas de dejarme sus reviews :) **

**Nos leemos a la próxima. Chauu**

**Ps: Habia subido mal este cap u_u Lo siento mucho**

**Ayumi. 3 **


	7. Amigos

**Hola volviiiii tarde demasiado en actualizar lo sé, pero no crean que me habia olvidado de mi historia eso jamas! Gracias por sus reviews, gracias Barby, Sakuritaaa, yuEvk y Mitchel0420.**

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sin mas que agregar espero que lo disfruten:**

Miraba al rubio parado a su lado, ese día estaba más energético de lo normal, feliz por su entrenamiento con Sasuke, no podía creer a Naruto. ¿Cómo podía ser todo esto tan fácil para el? El olvidar y perdonar cualquier falta del Uchiha ¡Por Kami! ¿Cuántas veces estuvo Sasuke a punto de matarlos? ¿ Cuantas veces los había rechazado? Y aun así, después de todo Sakura no podía más que sorprenderse por la capacidad de perdonar de Naruto. Ojala ella tuviera esa capacidad, ese don de poder dejar todo atrás pero por más que intentara no podía. Sakura se levanto de la grama y se paro frente a Naruto. El rubio que no paraba de dar vueltas se sorprendió a verla.

- ¿Crees que venga?.- Pregunto la pelirrosa.

- ¡Seguro que vendrá Sakura-chan! Ya lo veras.- Sakura esbozo una tímida sonrisa.

- No se como puedes ser tan optimista respecto a todo esto.

Naruto se acerco a la pelirrosa y la beso tiernamente en los labios, la pelirrosa. Sakura se separo de el un poco sonrojada, no se acostumbraba a esos despliegues románticos que Naruto tenia con ella recientemente. Al separarse Sakura vio la figura de Sasuke parado a unos cuantos metros de ellos, serio, observando a la pareja, lo que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara más sin saber por que.

- ¡Teme! Sabia que vendrías.

- Hmn….- Sasuke no apartaba la mirada de la pelirrosa, quien no sabia donde meterse para ocultarse del moreno.

- ¡Ahora solo falta Kakashi! Volvio a pronunciar el rubio y como que adivinara su pensamiento. El peliplateado apareció en una nube de humo.

- ¡Yo!

- ¡Llegas tarde!.- Reprendio Naruto.

- Vaya… no pensé llegar a ver este día de nuevo.- Pronuncio el peliplateado para los tres ninjas.- Bienvenido Sasuke…

- Hmn..- Volvió a pronunciar el azabache.

- Vaya… hay cosas que nunca cambian.- Dijo Kakashi al notar la inexpresividad de Sasuke.- Bueno ¿Qué tal si empezamos? Creo que estaría de más armar parejas para el combate… ya sabemos con quien quiere pelear Naruto ¿no es asi?

- ¡CLARO! ¡EL TEME ME DEBE ESTO!

- Solo… recuerden que es un entrenamiento… así que destruyan lo menos posible… sino Tsunade nos matara… así que Sakura te toca combatir conmigo.

Los ninjas se trasladaron lo suficientemente separados para poder practicar sin interferir con los demás.

Antes de que Kakashi diera la señal de inicio la pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke había iniciado. Kakashi y Sakura miraban a los dos ninjas sin decir nada. Naruto no había tardado en usar sus clones para pelear contra el azabache, mientras que Sasuke había activado su Sharingan y cortaba con su katana a los clones de Naruto.

- Gracias.- Pronuncio Kakashi a Sakura.

Sakura que había estado inerte hasta ese momento se volteo hacia su ex –sensei sin saber por que le agradecía.

- Por darle una oportunidad.- continuo Kakashi adivinando el pensamiento de Sakura.

- Lo hago por Naruto.- Contesto Sakura.- Ya te lo dije… él… no… no sé… parece cambiado… ¿Sabias que ha estado reconstruyendo todo desde que llego? Es increíble lo que ha hecho por la mansión Uchiha.

- Talves quiera redimirse.- Continuo Kakashi.

- Talves… aun así.. de la noche a la mañana no se puede borrar todo…

- Sakura… suenas resentida.- Sakura se ofendio por el comentario de Kakashi… ¿Resentida? ¿Con Sasuke?...-_No. Eso era darle mucha importancia al azabache_ pensó. - ¿Comenzamos?.- Pregunto Sakura ignorando el comentario.

Kakashi bajo su mascara mostrando su sharingan. Le entristecía la actitud de Sakura… no era la misma Sakura de niña… claro que no, había aprendido a ser más dura y menos soñadora… Naruto no se daba cuenta de eso. Y Sakura no se daba cuenta que su relación con Naruto no tendría un final feliz, por más que el lo deseara.

Sakura fue la primera en atacar, lanzando un puñetazo seguido de otro sin dar tiempo a Kakashi de atacar, Sakura había practicado con Lee por lo que aprendió del ninja, movimiento mas veloces, lo que la kunoichi sacaba mejor provecho de su fuerza. Hace mucho tiempo que Sakura no practicaba con Kakashi, del hospital a la casa y alguna misión, tenia libre pocos dias los que aprovechaba con Naruto, con Ino y por ultimo cuando le quedaba tiempo de entrenar era con alguno de sus amigos, Lee, TenTen y Shikamaru.

Kakashi podía sentir la furia de Sakura en cada uno de los golpes que lanzaba.

- Creo que deberías calmarte un poco.- Hablo el peliplateado

Sin que Sakura se diera cuenta hizo un sello con sus manos y tuvo la oportunidad de hacer un clon, se paro detrás de la pelirrosa y la tomo por el brazo. Sin que Sakura tuviera tiempo de librarse Kakashi lanzo a Sakura contra Naruto que estaba aun combatiendo contra Sasuke.

Sakura se puso de pie sin entender que había sido eso. Naruto que había recibido de golpe el cuerpo de Sakura también estaba en el piso.

-¡OYE! ¿Qué fue eso?.- Pregunto Naruto al peliplateado, quien simplemente sonreía detrás de su mascara.

- Lo siento. Supuse que estarías listo para un ataque sorpresa.

- ¿Y yo soy el ataque sorpresa? Pregunto indignada la pelirrosa.

- Así es. Creo que yo gane.- dijo Kakashi.

- Eso es trampa.- Dijo Sakura aun molesta.

- No, no lo es.- Se defendió el ninja.- Dije que te tenias que calmar. hmmm ahora cambiemos de parejas.

- Pero aun no termino con el teme.- Grito Naruto.

- No seria justo que solo tu pelees con el, Sakura y yo también esperamos nuestro turno. ¿No es cierto Sakura?.- Pregunto el Sensei a la pelirrosa. Quien no contesto nada.

Sakura se levanto y se puso al lado de Naruto esperando que Kakashi dijera que el se enfrentaría contra Sasuke.

- Sakura… tu y Sasuke. Yo ire con Naruto.

Sin decir mas Kakashi y Naruto se apartaron dejando a Sakura y Sasuke solos.

Con desgana Sakura se puso en posición de ataque esperando que Sasuke fuera el primero en atacar, cosa que el azabache no hizo, la pelirrosa se quedo así, observando a Sasuke quien no hacia ningún movimiento.

- Veo que las cosas con Naruto van en serios.- Hablo Sasuke.

- No pienso discutir mi vida privada contigo.- Le contesto Sakura, quien se lanzo al ataque.

Sakura lanzaba golpe tras golpe, los cuales el Uchiha esquivaba sin ningún problema. Sakura esperaba que Sasuke la atacara, así como hizo con Naruto, pero el ninja se conformaba con bloquear y esquivar cosa que molesto a Sakura de sobremanera.

- ¿No piensas atacarme?.- Pregunto indignada la pelirrosa.

- Hmn.

- ¡Ya me harte!.- Después de una pausa, y de pensar sus próximos movimientos, Sakura se sentía insultada por la indiferencia del azabache, ni siquiera se molestaba en usar el Sharingan con ella, como si no valiera la pena pelear contra ella. Se lanzo de nuevo al ataque y vio la oportunidad que tenia. Dirigió un puñetazo justo al pecho de Sasuke, el cual bloqueo con ambos brazos, cuando se dio cuenta que solo era un clon que lo estaba atacando era muy tarde, la verdadera Sakura estaba a unos metros tras de el, y lanzo una patada justo a su espalda haciendo volar al ninja varios metros y derribando varios arboles en su paso.

Sakura se paro victoriosa al ver que por primera vez en su vida había podido vencer al pelinegro, pero era una victoria agridulce, ya que sabia que Sasuke no había utilizado toda su fuerza contra ella. Kakashi y Naruto dejaron de pelear al ver el desastre que había dejado Sakura. Se acercaron a la kunoichi que seguía parada viendo seriamente a la dirección de Sasuke quien no se levantaba.

- Creo que te pasaste.- Menciono Kakashi hacia la pelirrosa.

Sakura sintió una punzada en el pecho. Corrió hacia los escombros y vio a Sasuke debajo de unas rocas, el azabache intento parase pero su cuerpo no respondía.

- No te muevas.- Ordeno la pelirrosa y se agacho a su lado y lo examino.

Naruto y Kakashi se acercaron.

- ¿Esta bien?.- Pregunto Naruto

- Son unos cuantos huesos rotos.- Contesto Sakura avergonzada.

- Wow ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan para enojarla teme?

- Vamos.- Interrumpio Kakashi.- Es mejor que dejemos a Sakura curar de Sasuke.

- Pero… pero… ¿no lo deberíamos llevar al hospital?.- Pregunto un poco alarmado Naruto

- No parece para tanto, además… creo que Sakura lo tiene controlado… ven.

Kakashi se llevo a Naruto casi a rastras convenciéndolo que era mejor que Sakura se encargara de Sasuke.

-Lo siento.- murmuro la pelirrosa. No calcule mi fuerza… pensé que podrias esquivarlo como los demás.

- Mi error.- Dijo Sasuke.- Te subestime. Creo que muchas cosas han cambiando por aqui

Sakura sin entender el comentario del moreno, coloco sus manos al costado del ninja y empezó a emanar chakra para sanar a Sasuke. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que Sakura había sanado a Sasuke, se le había olvidado lo fría que era su piel. Sasuke sentía el tibio chakra de la joven. Cerro sus ojos para disfrutar de la sensación que la pelirrosa proveía.

- ¿Te duele mucho?.- Pregunto Sakura interpretando el gesto del Uchiha como dolor.

- No.

- Creo, creo que ya esta. Intenta pararte.

El azabache se puso despacio de pie, había recuperado la movilidad y no sentía el dolor punzante de antes.

- Lo mejor es que reposes un rato. Te acompañare a tu casa y luego te volveré a revisar.

- No es necesario.

- Lo es.- Afirmo la pelirrosa

- Lo haces solo por que te sientes culpable.- Dijo el azabache

- Yo…

- Dejalo…- Dijo el azabache pasando a su lado como si nada.

- ¡Uchiha! Puedes dejar de tomarme a la ligera… soy una ninja medico y se que es lo mejor. PUNTO.- Sakura camino quedando al lado de Sasuke.

- Sigues siendo malhumorada.- Comento Sasuke mas para el que para Sakura, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonreir por el comentario.

- No tienes idea.- Respondio Sakura.

Caminaron por Konoha vario la mirada de varios curiosos, algunos corrian a encerrarse a su casa al ver al azabache, otros regresaban por donde habían venido. Siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a las afueras de Konoha y llegar a las casa Uchihas.

- Es curioso.- Comento Sasuke.- ¿Cuándo dejaste de llamarme Sasuke-kun?

- Cuando creci.- Comento Sakura sin darle importancia al asunto y sabiendo que aun lo llamaba asi.

- Sasuke… ¿Por qué volviste? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo?.- Sakura se dio vuelta para encarar a Sasuke.

- Para rehacer mi vida.- Contesto simplemente el moreno, viendo directamente a los ojos de Sakura.- Y me di cuenta que algo me hacia falta.

Sasuke siguió caminando dejando a Sakura con la intriga "algo me hacia falta"

- ¿ Y ya encontraste lo que te hacia falta?

- Si, lo encontré, pero no estaba donde lo deje.- Respondio Sasuke, refiriéndose a Sakura.

Llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, ambos entraron y Sakura dio la instrucción a Sasuke de que se sentara. Lo examino de nuevo y se dio cuenta que no tenia nada más.

- Parece que todo esta bien.

- Hmn.- Fue la respuesta del moreno

- Sasuke…. Yo… Lo siento.- Sasuke vio fijamente a la kunoichi sin saber de que estaba hablando.- Lo siento por hacerte daño.

- ¿De que hablas?.- Pregunto Sasuke aun confundido

- De… de la patada que te di, de que te rompi las costillas… ¡Lo siento!

- Ya dije… fue mi culpa por subestimarte.

- No… es mi culpa por guardarte rencor… yo quería lastimarte, quería… Y me doy cuenta que fue muy tonto de mi parte lo que hice. Desde hoy quiero que empecemos de cero.

- ¿De cero?

- Si de cero… sin rencores por algo que halla pasado en el pasado, tu quieres rehacer tu vida y yo no soy quien para juzgarte. Desde ahora quiero que seamos _amigos.- _Termino la pelirrosa extendiendo su mano al azabache, quien no podía creer las palabras de la que había dicho Sakura. _Amigos_. Sasuke extendió la mano de regreso a Sakura.

- Amigos.- pronuncio con una sonrisa de lado

Ninguno de los ninjas sabia que estaban siendo observados, arriba en su recamara, Karin miraba por la ventana la escena que habían hecho esos dos y aunque no entendía que había sido sentía hervir la sangre, estrujo el cojín que acababa de terminar sacándole el relleno, el cojín que le ayudaría a fingir su vientre.

**Y bueno esto es todo por hoy, fiuu me costo un mundo desarrollar este capitulo,dandole enfoque a esos sentimientos de rencor Sakura hacia Sasuke. Los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia Sakura, y pues proximamente conoceremos lo que siente y piensa nuestro Naruto. Espero que lo hallan disfrutado, estoy tratando de ahora en adelante que cada capitulo sea mas largo. Diganme ustedes que opinan y que quieren leer proximante.**

**Nos leemos :) **

**Ayumi **


	8. Algo llamado confianza

El rubio y el peliplateado caminaban juntos, Naruto había estado todo el tiempo callado desde que dejaron a Sakura y Sasuke solos, llevaba las manos metidas en su chamarra y su vista en el suelo. Kakashi simplemente lo observaba sin decir nada, sabia exactamente que le pasaba.

- ¿No entiendo por que insististe terminar con el entrenamiento?.- Comento Naruto

- ¿Te molesta?.- Pregunto despreocupadamente Kakashi.

- Bueno si… el entrenamiento quedo inconcluso y no fue lo que yo esperaba…

- No hablo del entrenamiento. ¿Te molesta que Sakura y Sasuke estén solos?

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme?

- ¿En serio? ¿Ni un poco?...- Trato de picar Kakashi.- Es extraño, si yo fuera tu, y mi novia, casi prometida se quedara sola con el sujeto del que estuvo enamorada por años bueno yo… si me pondría ce-lo-so.- Pronuncio el ninja viendo a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo esperando su reacción.

El ojiazul se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en la dirección por la que había venido.

- Espera ¿a dónde vas?.- Dijo Kakashi tomando a Naruto por el brazo.

- Solo voy a esperar a Sakura.- Respondio aun mas molesto el rubio

- Oh vamos Naruto… solo estaba jugando contigo.

- Pero igual ire a…

- ¿No confias en Sakura?…- Lo interrumpio Kakashi

- Claro que confio en ella….

- ¿Y en Sasuke?

- Por supuesto… es mi amigo

- Bueno entonces no veo por que tendrías que ir a vigilarlos….

- Kakashi… tu pones ideas en mi cabeza.

- Ven vamos por ramen.- sugirió el peliplateado.- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿Aun sigues con la idea de la boda?

- ¡Claro que si!

- Y Sakura ya te dio el sí

- No… me dijo que no estábamos listos…

- Es un poco extraño… que le hallas propuesto matrimonio el mismo día que regreso Sasuke

- ¡No! Era el dia de nuestro aniversario…

- Oh… también su aniversario… son tantas casualidades…

- ¿Casualidades?

- Si ya sabes… Sasuke se fue de Konoha, tu le pides a Sakura que se tu novia, Sasuke regresa a Konoha y tu le pides matrimonio a Sakura… todo en la misma fecha….Si yo fuera Sakura… estaría un poco confundida con todo esto…

- No se a que quieres llegar…

- No se a que quieres llegar tu y Sasuke con eso… las casualidades no existen Naruto… tu hiciste esto con un propósito y Sasuke también… lo que no se es cual… piensa bien las cosas con Sakura… no quiero que salga lastimada de esto.- Y sin decir más el ninja desapareció en una nube de humo.

- Hmmm ¿Naruto-kun?.- Naruto se volteo y se encontró con Hinata quien lo miraba con preocupación.- ¿Te… te encuentras bien?.- pregunto la ojiperla en referencia con las ropas rasgadas del rubio.

- ¿Esto?... no es nada, vengo de entrenar con Sasuke y Sakura

- Es cierto… Sasuke esta de vuelta… no, se le ha visto mucho por aquí.

- No, al parecer quiere evitar incomodidad a los aldeanos.

- Ya veo…

- Hinata-chan. ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen conmigo?.- Naruto era impulsivo y era la primera vez que invitaba a la Hyuga a que lo acompañara en su actividad favorita pero necesitaba compñaia si no estaba seguro que regresaría corriendo al lugar de entrenamiento y ganas no le faltaban de darle un buen golpe a Sasuke.

- Naruto…kun.- Hinata no salía de su asombro, sentía su cara hervir y su corazón palpitar rápidamente.- Si.- Pronuncio segura la ojiperla y ambos caminaron juntos hacia Ichiraku- ramen.

Sakura sacudía la tierra de su falda, mientras regresaba de la mansión Uchiha, después de sellar su nueva "reconciliación" con el azabache Sakura decidió que era hora de regresar con Naruto pero el Uchiha se lo impidió:

- Quédate… no te vayas aun.- Pidio el moreno

- ¿Te sientes mal?.- Pregunto un poco asombrada por la petición Sakura

- No.- Confeso Sasuke

- ¿Entonces?

- Quiero que te quedes….- Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Sakura contestara.

- ¿Sasuke… a que estas jugando?

- A nada…

- No entiendo… por que quieres que me quede…

- Sakura… te estoy pidiendo que te quedes… ¿ignoraras mi petición?

- Tengo cosas que hacer

- ¿Naruto se enojara si no regresas?

- No… no tiene por que…

- Entonces quédate…

- Esta bien, me quedo un rato… pero por que quiero saber algo

- Hmn

- Sasuke… hay algo que quiero preguntarte… y, quiero que me contestes con la verdad, el día que volviste, cuando nos vimos… Dijiste que la razón por la que habías vuelto…

- Era por ti…

- .- Sakura respiro hondo por la confirmación del moreno.- Si, eso dijiste. ¿Por qué?

- Por que es cierto…

- No.. ¿a que te referías con eso?

- ¿Eso ya no importa o si?.- Dijo con cierto resentimiento el azabache

- Quiero que me respondas, que me digas la verdad… ¿quieres que confié en ti? Entonces dimelo ¿Por qué regresaste a Konoha?

Sasuke se levanto quedando parado frente a la pelirrosa

- Regrese, por que después de cometer muchos errores, muchas estupideces, después de perderlo todo… pensé que aun había un lugar donde podía redimirme, un lugar donde había alguien esperando por mi regreso, pero creo que estaba muy equivocado… aquí ya no había nada para mi… ¿o si lo hay Sa-ku-ra?.- y sin decir más Sasuke se acerco a Sakura, colocando su mano en su rostro, acariciando aquella suave piel.

- Sasuke-kun.- Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás al escuchar la voz estruendosa de la chica que aun desconocia.- ¿Interrumpo algo?.- Pregunto venenosamente la pelirroja quien se coloca al lado de Sasuke.

- No. Yo ya me iba.- Dijo Sakura

- ¿No me vas a presentar a tu _amiguita_ Sasuke-kun?.- Pregunto en tono de disgusto, Sakura frunció el ceño ante el adjetivo.

- No creo que sea necesario que Sasuke presente a sus _amiguitas_.- Contesto Sakura.- Y sin decir más se volteo para marcharse, Sasuke simplemente apretó fuertemente los puños, estuvo tan cerca, si no hubiera sido por la intromisión de Karin…

- Sasuke-kun…-

- ¿Qué quieres?.- Pregunto fríamente el ojionix

- Es que… se me antojaron unos chocolates… por que no vamos por unos

- Búscatelos tu sola…- Y sin decir mas Sasuke entro de nuevo a la mansión dejando sola a Karin, a la pelirroja se le asomaban las lagrimas en los ojos por la rabia, apretaba fuerte los puños, hasta enterrarse las uñas en sus manos. Su plan no estaba funcionando.

Hinata observaba asombrada como Naruto devoraba su tercer plato mientras ella apenas iba por la mitad del primero.

- ¿Aun no terminas Hinata-chan? ¿No me digas que solo te comerás uno?

- Etto… Con uno estoy bien Naruto-kun…- Naruto se quedo pensativo ante las palabras de Hinata

- _Naruto-kun_… eres la única que me dice asi ¿sabes? Me gustaría que Sakura-chan me llamara asi. Pero supongo que al único con que usa el kun es con Sasuke.

- ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Estas molesto?

- No… no Hinata… pero gracias por acompañarme hoy, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho.- El rubio le dedico una feliz sonrisa a la ojiperla, que se sentía mas y mas sonrojada hasta sentir sus orejas calientes… sentía que se iba a desmayar, pero no iba a hacerlo, no iba a quedar como una tonta enfrente de Naruto.

- Yo te agradezco a ti por invitarme.- contesto de nuevo un poco tímida la pelinegra y sonriéndole de vuelta a Naruto.- El rubio se sorprendió, nunca había visto así a la Hyuuga tan linda… si linda y tierna eran las palabras que la describían.

- Etto… Hola Sakura-san.

- Hinata.- Saludo un tanto seria la pelirrosa

- Sakura-chan.- Saludo el rubio quien no se había percatado de la presencia de su novia.

- Pensé que comeríamos juntos… _pero creo que te adelantaste_.- Comento Sakura, con la ultima indirecta para Hinata.

- No sabia que te tardarías tanto…- Respondió molesto el rubio

- No me tarde..- Replico Sakura

- Yo… creo que los dejo… nos vemos otro día.- Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza antes de irse

El rubio y la pelirrosa caminaron juntos hasta el apartamento del rubio en silencio, ambos estaban molestos. Al entrar Sakura se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer y como era costumbre cada vez que estaba molesta tiraba las puertas de los estantes y dejaba caer las ollas. El rubio no sabia cual era el motivo de su novia para estar así y aunque normalmente le hablaría hasta que se le pasara para no salir lastimado por algún cacerolazo, decidió que tenia que hablar con ella.

- ¿Me puedes decir por que estas enojada Sakura-chan?

- ¿Que te hace pensar que estoy enojada Naruto?

- Pues que estas a punto de destruir la cocina…

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Estoy molesta! ¿Contento?

- ¿Por…? ¿Te molesto quedarte sola con el teme?.- Pregunto con tono de sarcasmo Naruto.

- ¿Qué? ¿A que viene eso?... ¡No Naruto-baka! Eso no fue lo que me molesto…. Me enoja el hecho de que comas con Hinata.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por eso estas así?... Sakura-chan… ¿Estas celosa?.- Sakura se dio la vuelta ignorando la ultima pregunta del rubio, no lo quería admitir, pero ver la forma en que Naruto miraba a la pelinegra no fue agradable, sobre todo por el hecho de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia el.

- Es totalmente descabellado Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué estarías molesto por eso?

- Tengo mis razones. PUNTO

- Bueno yo también estoy molesto entonces…

- ¿Y tu por que?

- Ya te lo dije… Te quedaste mucho rato con Sasuke-teme

- Bueno creo que fue Kakashi que nos dejo solos, no fue mi elección. Además tuve que acompañarlo hasta su casa para terminar se sanarlo ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¿Estas celoso de Sasuke?

- ¡Si! Lo estoy. Siempre has venerado a Sasuke, siempre habías estado enamorada de el… y no me gusta que estén solos.

Sakura suspiro rendida, era la primera discusión de este tipo que tenia con Naruto.

- ¿Desconfías de mi?.- Pregunto Sakura

- Yo… no… pero

- Naruto… no te he lo he repetido muchas veces… yo… yo ya no pienso así de Sasuke…

- No te creo…

- No te he dado motivos para que no me creas…

- Entonces acepta Sakura-chan… acepta casarte conmigo… demuéstrame que quieres estar conmigo… siempre….- Sakura no dijo nada, miro los ojos azules de Naruto, ¿Por qué sentía esa inseguridad? ¿Qué era lo que realmente le impedia darle el sí al rubio?... Pensó en Sasuke, en el momento agradable que habían pasado juntos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pensaba en el? No era justo hacerlo después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, Naruto había sido incondicional con ella, no se había alejado de su lado, la había amado siempre, y ella… ella creía que lo hacia.

- Esta bien Naruto. Acepto. Casémonos.

**Tan tan tan... ¿Que tenemos aquí? :O **

**Pues un Kakashi molesto, si esta muy molesto con su amado equipo siete. Tenemos el primer acercamiento entre Sasuke y Sakura... y entre Naruto y Hinata :O No me creí capaz de escribir algo NaruHina, nunca lo había hecho ¿Me salió bien? **

**Y pues Sakura y Naruto tomando la decision mas tonta, todas los sabemos, Konoha lo sabe, ellos lo saben, nosotras lo sabemos ¡Por Kami! y solo esta en mi detenerlos a tiempo muajajaja... si me volví loca :P **

**espero les guste este capitulo, gracias por leerme y por sus reviews, los espero ansiosamente, **

**Nos leemos**

**Ayumi**


	9. Preparativos

**Regreso con mi primogénita historia, espero les guste :D ya que me costo un poco desarrollar este capitulo. Sin mas que agregar...**

- ¿Recibiste la invitación?

- No solo eso… me nombraron el padrino.- La rubia suspiro hastiada antes de continuar.

- Son solo dos chiquillos tratando de parecer adultos.

- No es solo eso. Esto no va a terminar bien lo presiento.

- Sí… yo también tengo esa sensación… ¿Hablaste con ellos?

- Sí pero, no me escucharon, están empecinados en seguir con esta charada.

- Hmm…- La Godaime se frotaba el puente de la nariz, tratando de amortiguar el dolor de cabeza que sentía.- Enviare a Sakura a una misión, así tendrán que posponer sus planes.

- Simplemente lo haras peor, entre más rápido se casen mas rápido se darán cuenta del error.

- ¿Y que quieres Kakashi? ¿Qué me quede de manos cruzadas?

- No somos quien para intervenir en su decisión, tratamos de ayudarlos, pero… no aceptan la verdad.

- Cite a Sakura para charlar con ella, me parece que de los dos es la más sensata.

La puerta sono un par de veces antes de que Tsunade contestara. La melena rosa de Sakura apareció por la puerta.

- ¿Me mando usted a llamar?

- Así es Sakura, necesitamos hablar contigo. Pasa.- La pelirrosa entro expectante.- Sientate.- ordeno la Hokage. Sakura tomo asiento frente a la Hokage, Kakashi estaba parado a su lado.

- No entiendo. ¿Pasa algo malo?.- Interrumpio Sakura por primera vez.

- No, Sakura quiero que por un instante te olvides que soy tu Hokage y jefa y no veas a Kakashi como un sensei, sabes que nosotros somos tus amigos.- Sakura se inquieto por las palabras de Tsunade y en vez de entrar en confianza sentía que le iban a dar un sermón.

- Sí, lo se.- murmuro la pelirrosa.

- Recibi esto hoy.- Tsunade saco de su escritorio la invitación a la boda de Sakura y Naruto.

- Oh… es eso.- comprendio Sakura.-

- ¿Estan seguros de esto?.- Pregunto Kakashi por primera vez.

- Claro que lo estamos, si no no tomaríamos un paso tan importante.-

- Me parece que lo están tomando todo a la ligera.- Comento Tsunade.

- ¿Acaso estas embarazada?.- Pregunto el peliplateado lo que descoloco por completo a la pelirrosa.

- Cla..claro que no ¡¿Como se les ocurre eso?!

- Por que… casarse dentro de un mes parece apresurado.

- Bueno… ninguno de los dos quería esperar tanto tiempo… y…

- Sakura… ¿Por qué no se dan cuenta que están cometiendo un error?

- Con todo el respeto que se merecen… creo que nosotros sabemos perfectamente lo que hacemos, ya no somos unos niños como todos piensan, si eso es todo lo que me tenían que decir, me marcho.- Sin que nadie pudiera decir más Sakura salio como un rayo de la oficina de la Hokage, se sentía frustrada y humillada. Como podían estar en su contra las personas que mas tenían que apoyarla y sentirse feliz por ella.

- Oye frentona ¿Es que no te fijas por donde caminas?

- Ino. Lo siento, venia distraída.

- Ni que lo digas. ¿Qué te paso?

- Tsunade y Kakashi se pusieron a interrogarme por mis supuestos motivos para casarme ¿Puedes creerlo?

- Vayaaaaa… ¿Por cierto a donde vamos?.- Ino había caminado sin rumbo siguiendo a Sakura sin saber a donde se dirigían.

- A la oficina de correo, me hace falta enviar mas invitaciones.- La pelirrosa saco de su bolsa las invitaciones y la primera llamo la atención de la rubia

- ¿Lo invitaras? ¿No crees que será incomodo?

- ¿Incomodo? No lo creo, las cosas entre nosotros están progresando.- Ino levanto una ceja por el comentario de la pelirrosa.- Me refiero como amigos, Ino cerda.- Sin decir mas la kunoichi deposito los sobres en el buzón.- Ahora tenemos que ir a mi apartamento.

El apartamento de Sakura se había convertido en la guarida de las chicas, ahí planeaban todo lo referente a la boda, y poco a poco iban llenando de cosas que pudieran servir para ella. Como era lógico Sakura nombre a Ino su madrina de bodas y la rubia no tardo en empezar a hacer todo tipo de arreglos y planes. Sakura había pedido un permiso especial para ausentarse mas dias en el trabajo aunque después tuviera que doblar turno, había poco tiempo para realizar los detalles que llevaban.

Ino por supuesto se encargaría de toda la floristería, la mama de Chouji haría el pastel, el banquete lo habian ordenado en el restaurante favorito de Sakura, y a petición del rubio también habia contratado a Ichiraku para que los invitaron también probaran ramen.

/

- ¿Oye Naruto como es eso que te vas a casar tan pronto?.- Pregunto el chico perro al rubio

- Si.. que problemático.- Apunto el de coleta.

- ¿Es genial no lo creen?.- Kiba y Shikamaru solo intercambiaron miradas preocupados.

- No crees que es muy rápido.- Aseguro Kiba

- Bueno si, pero no queremos esperar. ¡Otra orden por favor!.- Pidio el rubio después de engullir su segundo plato de ramen.

- ¿Acaso Sakura la fea esta embarazada?.- Pregunto por primera vez Sai.- Lei en un libro que si una mujer quiere atrapar a un hombre, normalmente se embaraza para asi asegurar una boda.

- ¿QUEEE?. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO LEYENDO? No Claro que Sakura-chan no esta embarazada, nosotros no hemos… ya saben ¡NO LES TENGO QUE CONTAR MI VIDA PRIVADA!

- Que problemático.- Volvio a hablar Shikamaru

- ¿Oiii pero por lo menos tendras una buena despedida de soltero verdad?.- Pregunto emocionado Kiba

- Eso dependerá de quien es el padrino.- Apunto Sai

- Pues, el padrino es Kakashi sensei.

- WOW entonces no cabe duda que sera una noche de perversión.

- Hmm hola chicos.- Saludo tímidamente Hinata que iba pasando por el lugar.

- Hinata-chan ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

- Yo etto…- Hinata se sentía un poco insegura por la ultima vez que estuvo sola con Naruto y la mala actitud de Sakura al respecto.

- Vamos Hinata aquí hay un lugar vacio.- Indico Kiba a su compañera de equipo.- Hinata se sintió mas confiada al saber que no estaría sola con Naruo y que no estaba mal compartir con sus demas amigos.

- Claro.- Consintió la pelinegra.- Me da una orden de ramen, por favor.- ¿De que hablaban?.- Pregunto inocentemente Hinata. Kiba y Shikamaru callaron de repente, conocían los sentimientos de la Hyuga, pero no ocurria lo mismo con Sai.

- Hablabamos de la despedida de soltera de Naruto.-

- Oh… es cierto, te casas dentro de un mes Naruto-kun.- comento con pesadumbre la ojiperla.

- Asi es ¿No es genial?.- Menciono emocionado el rubio.

- Que problemático.- comento Shikamaru por la torpeza de sus amigos.- Oi Naruto, nosotros ya nos vamos tenemos que arreglar unos papeles.- Kiba se levanto junto con Shikamaru, pero Sai que no entendia nada se quedo en su asiento comiendo.- ¡Sai nos ibas a ayudar! ¿Recuerdas?

- Yo no…- Comenzo el ninja

- Vamos de una vez.- Hablo el chico perro mientras jalaba a Sai por el hombro

- ¿Qué fue eso?.- Pregunto el rubio confundido

- Hmm no lo se.

- Vaya que maleducados, pero no importa igual me quedo acompañarte mientras comes.

- Gracias Naruto-kun.- menciono sonrojada Hinata.- ¿Naruto-kun? No quiero sonar entrometida ni nada por el estilo, pero están seguros de casarse. Eso, eso es un paso muy importante y ambos están muy jóvenes.

- Lo se… pero, es algo que ambos queremos.

- Ya veo… ¿Tu te has enamorado Hinata?

- Etto…- La chica se quedo un momento sin habla sin saber que decir.- Sí, estoy enamorada de un chico genial, pero… pero el no lo sabe. No me atrevo a decírselo.

- Pues, sabes… deberías hacerlo, no puedes perder el tiempo esperando que el se de cuenta, si quieres algo deberías arriesgarte…

- ¿Y… y si el me rechaza?.

- Solo un tonto te rehazaria Hinata y bueno, si lo hace es por que no es un buen chico.- Hinata se quedo en silencio mientras terminaba de comer.

- Gracias Naruto-kun.- La Huyga se levanto y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla del rubio, cosa que lo saco totalmente de lugar.- ¡Lo hare! ¡Le confesare mis sentimientos!.- Y después Hinata se marcho, decidida, lo haría buscaría la oportunidad, para decirle a Naruto lo que sentía por el. Naruto acaricio su mejilla, sintiendo donde habían estado los labios de la pelinegra, no supo por que sintió un pequeño hormigueo, en sus dedos como si estuviera nervioso. "Ese chico será muy afortunado" pensó el rubio antes de retirarse de Ichiraku para irse a su apartamento.

/

- ¿Qué Karin esta embarazada? Fiuuuu… con eso si te sacaste la lotería.

- Lo se…- Comento molesto azabache.- No es algo que tenia en mis planes, pero no puedo hacer como si nada, le dije que me haría cargo del bebe y eso es todo.

- ¿Y la loca acepto asi como asi?.- Pregunto sorprendido Suigetsu

- Tiene que… no le voy a dar mas que eso.

- Vaya, eso explica el buen estado de humor que se anda cargando.- El Uchiha simplemente se encogio de hombros.- Antes que se me olvide, esto te llego hace poco.- El peliazul extendió un sobre a Sasuke. Sasuke se sorprendio, no esperaba ningún tipo de correspondencia, rasgo el sobre y saco la invitación, la leyó el contenido un par de segundos y luego la arrugo.

- Voy a salir.

/

- ¿Qué te parece este?.- Menciono la rubia mientras señalaba un vestido en una revista de novias

- ¿Estas loca? ¡Mira ese escote!

- Bueno… Tienes que mostrarle a los chicos de lo que se van a perder

- Estas retrasada además es muy pegado, se ve muy incomodo.

- Hmm a todo esto, tengo una pregunta frentesota. Ustedes no están haciendo todo rápido por que estes… embarazada ¿Cierto?

- ¿Que? ¿Tu también? ¿Por qué todos creen eso?.- Pregunto la pelirrosa mas que indignada

- ajajajaja, calmate, debiste ver tu cara, solo es una pregunta.

- Ademas, Naruto y yo no hemos… bueno ya sabes

- Pero me habias dicho…

- No… eso fue un mal entendido, al final no pude, no estaba segura.

- Ay Sakura, lo siento pero es mi deber decírtelo… si tu estuvieras realmente enamorada y segura de todo esto, pues no te hubiera costado aceptar la insinuación de Naruto, es algo totalmente normal, tener sexo es algo normal en una relación, sobre todo si se trata de alguien que va a ser tu esposo.

- Talves soy mas tradicional y… bueno espero la noche de bodas y…

- No seas ilusa Sakura, entre mas excusas busques mas te quemas. Yo ya te lo dije, no creo que esto sea lo correcto, pero estoy aquí por que por ningún motivo me perdería ser tu madrina de boda. Así que elige ese vestido hoy por que mañana vamos donde la modista.

- Ya lo se cerdita.

- Bueno, te dejo por que me quede de ver con Sai en mi apartamento. ¡Chau frente!

- Ahhh esta rubia esta cada vez mas tonta.- Menciono vencida la pelirrosa antes de tirarse a su cama.- Era reconfortarte estar sola en su viejo apartamento, sentía que hace siglos no esta así y pensó que después de casarse con Naruto tendría que alquilar aquel lugar para mudarse por completo con el rubio, el sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué olvidaste Ino cerda?.- Fue grande la sorpresa de Sakura cuando vio que al otro lado de la puerta esta Sasuke Uchiha.

- Sasuke-kun…

- Sakura… no voy a permitir que te cases con Naruto.

**:D Que les pareció? Bueno había pensado hacer mas corto este capitulo. Pero me extendí por las ramas, que difícil es escribir NaruHina la verdad, admiro totalmente a aquellas personas que desarrollan a mas de 1 pareja en sus fic x.x mis respetos por que es "problemático" **

**Gracias Dulcecito311, Bella-Swan11 y Ariela95 por sus comentarios. **

**Ariela me entretuviste un buen rato con cada comentario :P Muchas Gracias.**

**Bella me encanta como resumes todo a la perfeccion. **

**Dulcecito asi es Lo amó, lo ama y lo amará eso en innegable :P**

** ¿Les gusto? ¿Les disgusto? Comentarios, reclamos, sugerencias, preguntas por medio de reviews n_n Nos leemos**


End file.
